Setting The World Aflame
by PuppetWithNoStrings123
Summary: a play off of The Day Fate Laughed it has the same theme of oppisites attract and Romeo and Juliet


Setting the world aflame

Her hair floated in the ice cold water. It sent ripples flying through the lake. They bounced against each other and created new ripples. Her head sunk underneath the blue liquid. She could feel the crushing darkness slowly enveloping her. She drifted down to the bottom slowly meeting her death. New ripples that she hadn't created formed in the water as a new body entered the lake. Were they here to join her in this dark death? She could feel a soft hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her upward. She could feel the dark water clinging to her trying to keep her. It did not want to let her go. Its icy cold fingers clung to her and pulled her downward. But this foreign figure pulled with greater strength. Her body broke through the water's surface and the cold fingers reluctantly let her go. Who was this person who even made the water let her go? He had fiery orange hair; it seemed to be on fire as he swam towards her not even the water could douse this boys flame. He had deep yellow, orange eyes that glinted in the suns light. He was a very striking boy; he seemed to be the sun itself. She stared down at her own distorted reflection in the water. She had plain black hair, and dark blue eyes that sucked in everything they saw. Her black hair circled around her in the water. The boy grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward shore. When they reach the shore she sat down on a rock and rung out her wet hair. The boy sat next to her and watched her.

"Why?" her cold voice seems to slowly drift to his ears and when they reached them his flames gulped them up and took her voice in.

"Why what? Why did I save you from drowning?" his voice was as striking as his appearance it rang throughout the lake and flew into the sky.

"Yes, Why?" she softly said. The boy stood up and walked towards her. He stopped before her and grabbed her hand.

"Well I don't really know why, I saw you sinking under the water and you seemed to pull me towards you. Before I knew it I was diving in after you. Why were you just letting the water take you?"

"I wanted to die. I let the waters cold fingers take be and drag me under. I welcomed it even."

The boy started at her in disbelief.

"Don't die!" he yelled "keep on living even if you have nothing to live for! Live just for the cause of living!" he paused. "If you have nothing to live for… live for me."

She stared at him, his fiery eyes had grown more passionate and they seemed to pull her into him. Her deep blue eyes reflected his fire.

"Live for you? Live, it's a funny word, live why live though, I don't have anyone to live for, you and I just met you so why should I live for you?" she stood up and walked to the water's edge. He walked behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"Live for me because I feel like i have known you forever, somehow I also feel like I should have never met you that this meeting will bring disaster." She stared at the blue lake and she felt it calling to her. It wanted her it wanted to freeze her forever at the bottom of its depths

She knew what he was talking about, as soon as his body had hit the water she felt him, a thousand emotions passed through her in a split second. Emotions of love, hatred, despair, happiness, sadness, and even envy. Envious of the unemotional water surrounding her. It could pass through live without having to feel any emotions at all, even the happy ones. She wanted to be one with the water. Be emotionless, but she could feel that this boy was going to change that wish. He was going to push it to the deepest recesses of her mind. He was going to set her world on fire.

"You, you're going to set my world aflame." Her icy voice pierced through him.

"If it means you will live then I gladly would, I would turn this water world around you into steam." His voice was filled with such passion she could feel a soft ember glowing in her heart.

"Flames burn, don't you know that?" the ember grew into a tiny flame. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Her wet hair whipping around her body. Her black dress clinging to her skin. He was wearing a tight white shirt and gray jeans. All the color he needed was in his hair and eyes. With his touch for an instant the tiny flame grew to be a burning hot bon fire. She pulled away from him and backed away. Her foot hit water and she could hear the moans of the water calling to her. She knelt down on her knees and covered her ears.

"No! Leave me alone! I don't want to be consumed in fire!" she screamed. Her piercing voice suddenly sending chills down the boys' spine. The boy hugged her to his chest and pulled her away from the water.

"It's alright" he cooed, "I'm here for you I always will be, I will never betray you." She looked at him her deep blue eyes growing. He put his hand on her chin and tilted it upward. His fiery red lips met her cold blue ones, it set their world aflame. With this one kiss the whole world changed. A soft glow swirled around them. Her tiny flame had become the flame that now consumed them. The flame circled them and grew into a tornado around them lifting them up. He pulled the girl close and kissed her with such passion it melted her icy heart. He could feel her warm against him; he could feel her strong heartbeat.

"I love you Water." the boys passionate words turned her icy heart into a boiling heart of love.

"I love you Fire" the girl's heart of love grew into a flying phoenix of fire. It sent flames down onto the earth and created a fire so big none could compare.

The column of fire grew into the sky. Something began to pull them apart. The boy continued upward and sank into the sun. The girl fell her black hair whipping around her. She sank into the water. She was to wait at the bottom of this lake until the day the world would be set aflame again.


End file.
